Junkrat
Summary Junkrat is an explosives-obsessed freak who lives to cause chaos and destruction. The attack on the Australian omnium's fusion core forever altered the landscape of the Outback. After the detonation, the area was transformed into a harsh, irradiated wasteland, littered with debris and the twisted fragments of the ruined facility, and unlivable to most. But some survived. Calling themselves the Junkers, they scavenged the husk of the omnium and formed a lawless, cutthroat society in its shadow. Junkrat was one of them, eking out a living reclaiming metal and components from the ruins. Like many others, he was affected by the lingering radiation. This touch of madness made him ideal for handling dangerous explosives, a love which he turned into an obsession. He came to notoriety when he discovered a precious secret in the bones of the omnium. Though few knew the nature of what he found, he was nonetheless pursued by bounty hunters, gangs, and opportunists wherever he went, until he made a deal with the Junker enforcer Roadhog, who grudgingly agreed to be his personal bodyguard in exchange for a fifty-fifty share of the spoils. Now, with Roadhog in tow, Junkrat has left the Outback, and embarked upon an international crime spree leaving nothing but havoc and chaos in his wake. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-B with Preparation Name: Jamison Fawkes, Junkrat Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Anarchist, Thief, Demolitionist, Mercenary, Scavenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Expert Marksman and Explosives user), Explosion Manipulation, Preparation, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Lived for years near a destroyed omnium that was giving off so much radiation that it turned most of the outback into a wasteland, and spent extensive time exploring the inside of said omnium) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of harming Roadhog), City Block level with Preparation (Demolished a large skyscraper) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can draw a bead on heroes as fast as Tracer and Soldier: 76) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift large bombs) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Able to laugh off his own explosives and use them as a means of propulsion by detonating them at point-blank range. Can take a giant explosion point blank without any visible harm) Stamina: High (Can easily take apart an entire horde of Omnics with ease while fighting alongside Roadhog) Range: Dozens of meters, Hundreds of meters with Rip-Tire Standard Equipment: Grenades, Frag Launcher, Concussion Mine, Steel Trap, RIP-Tire Intelligence: Junkrat is a sociopath whose only goals are blowing up everything in his path and getting rid of "suits" (corporate executives) and Omnics. He is not the sharpest tool in the shed and often suffers from what appears to be an attention deficit disorder in addition to having a poor memory. Nevertheless, he is a highly capable combatant, quickly taking apart scores of Omnics with his explosives and bringing down an entire building along with his target after being double-crossed. Weaknesses: Junkrat is reckless and insane due to the long-lasting effects of the omnium core reactor's meltdown, The RIP-tire can be shot down prematurely to disarm it, Junkrat is left vulnerable while steering the RIP-tire. Aiming is less effective when firing upwards, putting him at a disadvantage against airborne opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Total Mayhem:' Junkrat's deranged sense of humor persists past his death. If killed, he drops several live grenades that explode on impact *'Frag Launcher:' Junkrat's primary weapon. Junkrat's Frag Launcher lobs compact fragmentation grenades a significant distance. They bounce to reach their destination and blow up when they strike an enemy. *'Concussion Mine:' After placing one of his homemade Concussion Mines, Junkrat can trigger it to damage enemies and send them flying or propel himself through the air. *'Steel Trap:' Junkrat tosses out a giant, metal-toothed trap. Should an enemy wander too close to the trap, it clamps on, injuring and immobilizing them. If an enemy steps on the snare or destroys it, Junkrat will be alerted. *'RIP-Tire:' Junkrat revs up a motorized tire bomb and sends it rolling across the battlefield, climbing over walls and obstacles. He can remotely detonate the RIP-Tire to deal severe damage to enemies caught in the blast, or wait for it to explode on its own. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Playable Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopaths Category:Anti-villains Category:Anarchists Category:Thieves Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Trap Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9